Secrets
by X-xx-SugarBerries-xx-X
Summary: A new girl has arrived at Bloors. She seems normal enough. But she has a secret. Lots of them. And one boy is determined to figure them out. LSxOC. Takes place during WW, SoB and RK.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! I know I got some stories that I NEED to update; it's just that this story wouldn't get out of my mind! I made up Hazel AGES ago, and now I decided to make her a real person! I hope you like her and my other OC's too! Also, I'm going to try to write in most of the main characters perceptive, as there are going to be a fair few side stories. And finally, I'm going to pretend that their was school between the 5****th**** and 6****th**** books as that is were the beginning of my story takes place. Thanks, SugarBerries xxx :)**

**P.S. This story follows the main plot line of books 6/7/8 but I twisted it a bit to make it fit my story.**

**Disclaimer: I tried 'Mummy! Can I have Charlie Bone for my birthday?" Unfortunately, it didn't work.**

_**WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR WILDERNESS WOLF, SHADOW OF BADLOCK AND THE RED KNIGHT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

* * *

><p>The next week for Charlie went in a blur. His father was brought home and there were hugs and kisses all around. Maise was thrilled that her beloved son-in-law had finally returned home. Uncle Paton had gushed and gushed about how sorry he was to Lyell and that he would promise to be a better friend next time. It took a fair few days but finally, Lyell managed to calm his uncle down. During these reunions however, Grandma Bone had mysteriously disappeared. Charlie of course, was positively beaming; his horrible grandma had finally gone. But it seemed Lyell would not believe that his mother had anything to do with what happened to him, no matter how many times his son told him otherwise.<p>

"It's in his nature." Amy had said to Charlie one night, "He just can't see the bad in anyone. Especially his family."

But apart from that, the Bone family was as happy as it had ever been. Charlie's friends had come from all over to meet Lyell. Gabriel was very confused of how his brilliant but odd piano teacher had always been Charlie's father. It didn't make sense to anyone.

"You would have thought someone would've noticed." Lysander said one day while they were all at the Pets Café.

"Well, no one at school really knew Charlie's father, and the Bloors obviously weren't going to give him up. There was no one to notice. Nobody knew." Emma told him.

"Yeah, if Charlie's Uncle Paton had seen him, it would have been a totally different story." Olivia said as she picked out a cookie with what looked like raisins on it.

"Oh god, can you imagine what he would have done if he knew?" Tancred said, and they all burst out laughing as they imagined the possibilities.

* * *

><p>Back at Filbert Street, it seemed Lyell and Amy had some very important news.<p>

"Well," Amy said nervously, "Lyell and I have decided to move to our old house in Diamond Corner." She paused before going on, waiting for her Charlie's reactions.

"Um, we had an old house in Diamond Corner?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes, son we did, or I should say, do." Lyell responded, ruffling Charlie's hair.

"O-kay, cool. When are we moving?"

Lyell and Amy shared a glance before answering.

"Well sweetheart, they have to do some renovations before we can move in. It's a bit run down you see." Amy said.

Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. 'Night mum, 'night dad." Charlie said, before yawning and heading off to his bedroom.

"Good night son." His parents called at the same time.

His parents were surprised. They hadn't expected him to take it so lightly. Lyell and Amy turned to smile at one another. They had each other now. And that was all they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Oh, by the way, I'm endowed. Yes, I have the power to make you all review. So you better do it, my power's very strong!<strong>


	2. Important AN

**AN: Hey guys, um, so I've been really busy lately and I haven't really had time for FanFiction. And I don't think that's really fair to you guys so I've decided to only go on with one story, Warped. Thank you so much for your guys consideration! Hopefully I'll see you soon!**


End file.
